Kiryl dice ¡Da-miau!
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Misifús encuentra una mañana a un gato perdido y decide llevarlo consigo a su casa. Mientras, Chema está dolido por que su mejor amigo está enojado con él. Nekotalia. Fluffy RusMéx. Dedicado a Nordicsmagic. Creado por RutLance -CrystalFairy, y publicado por mí. xD


**¡ANTES!** _de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por_ RutLance -CrystalFairy _, Hetalia y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío._

¡Hola a todos! :D ¿Cómo están? Nuevamente les traigo un nuevo one-shot, y esta vez, de Nekotalia. :3

Dedicado con cariño a _ **Nordicsmagic**_ , espero te guste. :D

¡Hace mucho quería escribir algo sobre Chema y Juanito! x3 Pero nomás no se podía.

 **Kiryl** significa _"Noble"_ en ruso, y pues creo que los personajes humanos no se referirán a ese hermoso gatito como _"Gato ruso"_ , estamos de acuerdo en eso, ¿cierto? :I Y antes de que empiecen, sí, hay una marca de carnes frías llamada _"Kir"_ , aunque también es un cóctel francés que se toma antes de la comida. **Chase** significa _"Cazador"_ en francés. **Collin** es el diminuto de **Nicolaas** , que significa _"Victoria del pueblo"_ ; pero usé este nombre en el fic _"¡Obvio! Si juegas con fuego, te vas a quemar",_ así que lo estoy usando de nuevo.

 **Sunny** es el gatito de Ritchie, así como **Blues** es el gatito de Wellington. Ambos mininos aparecen en _"Ready to go!"_ y en _"Por que eres de la familia"_

Y bueeeno, ya vamos en el fanfic **#115** , por lo que ya vamos a empezar a trabajar en el nuevo capítulo de _"¡Random de Surtido Rico!"_ :3 Están advertidos.

Los diálogos que están en cursiva es lo que están diciendo los gatos, ¿ok?

No los distraigo más, así que pasen un buen día, ¿da? :3

¡Disfruten el one-shot! ;D

* * *

 **Kiryl dice ¡Da-miau!**

Esa mañana, después de que su amo se hubiera ido a trabajar, Misifús estiró sus patitas y tras darse un baño, decidió dar una vuelta por el vecindario...

\- _¡Ah, qué mañana tan agradable!_ \- Dijo para sí el gato calico.

De pronto, oyó una algarabía, y movido por la curiosidad, se acercó al origen de ésta. Ahí, cerca de unos arbustos, se encontraban dos conocidos suyos, gritándole a quién sabe qué cosa. No iba a entrometerse, ya que sólo significaba una pérdida de tiempo, cuando se dio cuenta de que había un tercer gato que no conocía...

\- _Collin_.- Se refirió a un gato de cabello corto inglés.- _¿Qué están haciendo? ¿Quién es él?_ -

\- _Don't call like that!_ \- Bufó el gato, y se erizó por completo.- _You bloody idiot!_ -

\- _Bueno, ya, Rey de los gatos ingleses._ \- Dijo sarcásticamente Misifús.- _¿Qué se traen por aquí?_ -

\- ¡ _Mon ami!_ \- El otro gato, un persa, mascota de un francés empedernido, se aproximó al calico, empezando a frotarse contra él.- _¡Tanto tiempo sin vernos, meow!_ \- Ronroneó.

\- _Sí, claro, Cazo._ \- Lo esquivó para evitar que lo lamiera, y reparó de nueva cuenta en el tercer gato.- _¿Alguno de ustedes me va a decir quién es él o no?_ -

- _¡Chase, mon ami, no Cazo!_ -

- _No lo conocemos. Lo atrapamos comiendo de nuestra comida._ \- Empezó a explicar el gato del inglés, llamando la atención de los otros dos.- _Y lo perseguimos hasta aquí._ -

Usando su olfato, Misifús se aproximó al otro gato. A simple vista era mucho más grande que ellos, de pelaje largo y color café, con cuello blanco, y ojos oscuros. Lo olisqueó y detectó un aroma raro...

\- _¿Estás bien?_ \- Le preguntó mientras le observaba una de las patas delanteras que estaba manchada con un líquido rojizo ya seco.- _¿Cómo te lastimaste?_ -

\- _Ah._ \- Se estiró un poco antes de continuar.- _Me lastimé cuando se me perdió mi amo, y no sé en donde estoy._ \- Luego agregó con mucha tristeza.- _Tenía hambre y quería comer un poco, pero ellos se enojaron cuando tomé un poco de su comida y me persiguieron._ \- Agachó las orejas.- _Quiero volver a mi casa._ -

El calico se quedó pensando por un rato, ya que él conocía muy bien la vida de un gato callejero, no tener qué comer ni en donde dormir sin que nadie lo molestara. Era posible que el amo de ese gato lo hubiera abandonado a su suerte, pero por el otro lado, podría darse el caso de que lo estuviese buscando, pero necesitaba asegurarse...

\- _Escucha, mi amo suele dejarme mucha comida por que se va gran parte del día._ \- Dijo Misifús, sentándose en sus patas traseras.- _Así que ven conmigo, a menos que quieras quedarte con Collin y Cazo._ -

\- _¡Qué no nos llamamos así!_ \- Maullaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

\- _Qué por cierto, no sé que están haciendo aquí, si viven al otro lado de la ciudad._ \- Los miró entrecerrando los ojos.

\- _Nuestros amos están de visita, mon cher._ \- Explicó Chase.- _Es por eso que estamos aquí._ -

- _That's right!_ \- Secundó Collin, que no se llama así, por cierto.- _Así que más vale que se vayan._ -

- _¡Vaya! Si así eres como invitado, no quisiera imaginarme como serás como anfitrión._ \- Contestó desganado el calico, y se volvió al gato más grande.- _Vámonos, vivo cercas de aquí._ -

- _¡Da!_ \- Se alzó con cuidado del suelo y siguió al más chico de los gatos, que ignoraba el siseo del gato inglés.

\- _Soy Misifús._ \- Se presentó mientras volteaba a verlo.- _¿Cómo te llamas?_ -

- _Da-miau, me llamo Kiryl._ \- Respondió a su vez el gato pachoncito.

\- _Ah, mucho gusto, Kir._ \- Y siguieron caminando.- _¿Sabes? Te llamas igual que el jamón que compra mi amo._ -

 **.~o0o~.**

Había sido un mal día en el trabajo, por lo que José María Itzae, o Chema para los amigos, casi se derrumbó en el sofá cuando llegó a su casa...

\- Ya... llegué.- Se dijo a sí mismo.

Usó los brazos como almohada en lo que veía el techo de la sala. Trataba de no pensar en lo ocurrido en el día, por lo que se recostó de costado...

\- Miau.-

Se volteó a ver y se encontró con el gato de blanco con manchas de distintos colores. Se sonrió y comenzó a rascarle la cabeza, ganándose un ronroneo por parte del felino...

\- Purr, purr.-

\- Gatito bonito.- Lo cargó y comenzó a acariciarle el lomo.- ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?-

\- _Conocí a Kir, estaba perdido y tenía hambre, así que lo traje a casa._ \- Se soltó de su agarre y se aventó al suelo.- _Deja te lo presento._ -

Chema vio como su gato se salía de la habitación y sonrió un poco, desviando la mirada...

\- Meow.-

El maullido de otro gato llamó su atención, y vio que Misifús no estaba solo...

\- ¡Ah, caray!- Se rascó la cabeza, confundido.- ¿Y ese otro gato?-

Observó que el minino más grande caminaba con dificultad, por lo que se recostó a unos cuántos pasos de donde estuviera el hombre moreno. Iba apenas a tocarlo cuando el calico se aproximó y se recostó encima del lomo de Kiryl...

\- _Amo, a Kir le duele su patita._ \- Maulló.- _¿Se la puedes revisar?_ -

El moreno se bajó del sofá y fue entonces cuando miró bien la pata delantera del gato café...

\- ¡Oh, Dios!- Tomó con cuidado su patita y la revisó.- Esto está muy feo.-

Rato después, y gracias a la ayuda de Misifús que logró mantener tranquilo a Kiryl, José María terminaba de vendarle la patita al felino...

\- ¡A'í está!- Dijo tras guardar las cosas qué usó de vuelta en el botiquín, y le rascó el mentón.- Eres un buen gatito.-

\- _Gracias._ \- Maulló contento Kiryl, comenzó a ronronear, y lamió los dedos de Chema.

\- Me haces cosquillas.- Retiró su mano y soltó un suspiro.- ¿Sabes? Me recuerdas a Juanito.-

El calico se volteó a verlo, en especial al notar que se había puesto triste. Se acercó a él, y le puso una patita sobre su pierna...

\- ¿Miau?-

\- Gatito bonito.- Cargó al gato entre sus brazos.- Juanito se enojó conmigo.-

 **~*~Flashback~*~**

\- ¡Juanito!- Se acercó a la mesa de trabajo de su amigo, un rubio alto de ojos violetas, y le puso una mano al hombro.- ¿Qué te parece si esta tarde salimos a comer algo? Tengo muchas ganas de...-

Guardó silencio cuando sintió que el otro se sacudió su mano y se alzó de repente, volteando a verlo...

\- ¡Cállate!- Le gritó fúrico.- ¡Eres muy molesto!-

Sintió que le habían arrojado una cubeta de agua fría, y cuando se dio cuenta de que todos en la oficina se les quedaban viendo, creyó que de pronto Iván era mucho más alto que él...

\- Y-Yo... lo siento, Iván.- Y se retiró a su mesa con paso lento.

 **~*~Fin del flashback~*~**

\- ¿Qué hice mal, Misifús?- Se cubrió los ojos con una mano, y se aguantó las ganas de echarse a llorar.- No quiero que Juanito esté enojado conmigo. ¿Qué hago?-

\- Meow.-

Chema se descubrió los ojos para encontrar que el gato café comenzaba a lamerle el mentón, al igual que Misifús, que además frotaba su cabecita contra sus mejillas. Soltó un suspiro sonriente, y abrazó a ambos mininos...

\- Gracias.-

 **.~o0o~.**

Todo había ocurrido por que tenía el auto en el taller, era lo que se decía. Iba a llevar a su mascota al veterinario, cuando un repentino frenón del camión hizo que el transportador se le cayera al suelo y se abriera, dejando libre al minino, que se asustó al ver mucha gente desconocida. La cuál comenzó a moverse cuando algunos de los pasajeros bajaban del vehículo, y buscó la salida más cercana, perdiéndose entre la gente y los automóviles en movimiento...

\- Ah.-

Y no sólo había perdido a su gato, sino que además le había gritado a su mejor amigo en el trabajo, el cuál desde ese momento le hablaba lo estrictamente necesario, lo que lo hacía sentirse mal consigo mismo. No era su intención gritarle a José María Itzae, pero estaba tan molesto y preocupado por Kiryl. Y no sabía qué hacer para enmendar la situación, más cuando ya había pasado otro día...

\- Chema.-

Tal vez era su impresión, pero sentía que el moreno se había encogido de tamaño...

 **.~o0o~.**

En la casa del moreno, Misifús y Kiryl estaban tomando un poco de agua...

- _¿Crees que tu amo esté bien?_ \- Le preguntó el gato del bosque siberiano.- _Tenía los ojos muy rojos esta mañana._ -

\- _Tal vez._ \- Contestó a su vez el calico.- _Por lo general no suele estar así._ -

- _Da-miau._ \- Y tomó un poco más de agua.- _¿Quién es Juanito?_ -

\- _Es un amigo de mi amo, pero nunca lo he visto antes._ \- Comenzó a lamerse una pata.- _Por lo general siempre viene un hombre tan escandaloso como su gato, así como el vecino y Sunny._ -

\- _¿Sunny?_ -

\- _Sí, el gato que tiene las orejas hacia atrás._ \- Misifús se rascó detrás de la oreja.- _El que te dijo que tenía muchas ganas de ir a visitar a Blues._ -

\- _Da._ \- Kiryl dejó de tomar agua y se recostó, triste.- _Quisiera estar con mi amo, pero ni siquiera sé por donde se me perdió._ -

\- _Y así no puedes ir a ningún lado._ \- Le señaló el calico.- _¿Al menos sabes como se llama?_ -

\- _Iván. Es muy alto y fuerte, pero es muy amable._ \- Describió el felino a su amo.- _A veces está muy triste, pero cuando habla de Chema se pone muy contento._ -

\- _¿Chema?_ \- Preguntó el más pequeño sintiendo que había oído antes el nombre.

\- _Sí, un amigo suyo, pero no lo conozco._ \- Se rascó detrás de la oreja.- _Y creo que ahora nunca lo conoceré._ -

Misifús no dijo nada, solo se dejó caer a un lado de Kiryl y le lamió el rostro...

\- _Tal vez te está buscando._ \- Y le ronroneó.- _Sólo necesitas ponerte bien, yo te ayudaré a buscarlo entonces._ -

\- _Gracias._ \- Y le lamió la nariz, ronroneando contento.- _¿Llamas a tu amo por su nombre?_ -

\- _No, sólo le digo amo._ -

- _¡Qué coincidencia! Yo también le llamo de la misma manera al mío._ -

\- _No me digas._ \- Contestó sarcásticamente el calico.- _¿Porqué será?_ -

- _No lo sé._ \- Y continuaron acostados en el suelo.

 **.~o0o~.**

Ya estaba a punto de salir del trabajo, suspirando tras ver momentáneamente a Iván, cuando sintió que alguien lo tomaba del brazo...

\- ¡Ay, caray!- Exclamó cuando su espalda chocó con quien lo estuviera jalando, por lo que alzó la cabeza.- Iván.-

El rubio lo soltó, y Chema se sujetó el brazo, sintiéndose ambos de pronto bastante incómodos como para hacer algo...

\- José María.-

No supo qué decir, se suponía que iba a disculparse pero las palabras no pasaban de su garganta. El moreno ni siquiera lo miraba a los ojos, y eso lo hacia un poco más difícil...

\- Ha sido... un día, tranquilo.- Empezó a decir Chema, sin saber por que estaba diciendo eso.- ¿No te parece?-

Oír el esfuerzo en la voz de José María fue lo que le dio la acción de decidirse...

\- Yo estaba muy enojado en día que te grité, da.- Empezó a explicar.- Verás, mi gato Kiryl, se me perdió, y no he podido encontrarlo.-

\- ¿Tu gatito se perdió?- Preguntó sorprendido el moreno.- Espera, ¿tienes un gato?-

\- Da.- Respondió un poco apenado.

\- ¡Oh, Juanito!- E instintivamente lo tomó del brazo.- ¿Y no has dado con él?-

\- Niet, se me perdió hace un par de días, rumbo camino al veterinario. Se escapó de su transportador, y no lo he vuelto a ver.- Comentó agobiado.- Estaba pensando en imprimir una fotografía de Kiryl para hacer un anuncio y repartirlo por la ciudad.-

\- ¡Si quieres, yo puedo ayudarte!- Al mexicano ya se le había olvidado que el otro le gritara días atrás.- Yo también tengo un gatito bonito, y pues, sentiría gacho que se me perdiera.-

\- Gracias.- Sonrió muy contento, sintiendo que el moreno ya lo había perdonado sin siquiera pedírselo.- Si quieres, puedo llevarte en mi automóvil.-

\- De acuerdo, pero ¿podríamos pasar a mi casa antes, por favor?- Le dijo.- Es que quisiera ver cómo está mi gatito Misifús.-

\- ¡Da!- Y se encaminaron a la salida.- ¿Qué clase de gato es el tuyo?-

\- Es un calico, es blanco con muchos colores.-

 **.~o0o~.**

\- Pasa.- Le ofreció el moreno una vez que llegaran a su casa.- Siéntete cómodo, ¿quieres algo de tomar?-

\- Niet, así estoy bien, gracias.- Respondió el rubio de ojos violetas, sentándose en el sofá.

\- De acuerdo.- Y comenzó a llamar a su gato.- ¡Misifús! ¿Donde estás gatito bonito?-

Iván comenzó a ver a sus alrededores, el lugar era un poco pequeño comparado con el suyo, pero era bastante acogedor. Oyó que una caja con algo adentro, posiblemente comida para gatos, era agitada, y se preguntó si volvería a ver a su gato...

\- Debe estar jugando con su amiguito.- Chema apareció con la caja de comida y un plato grande.- Se encontró uno ayer, y estaba lastimado de su patita.-

\- Da, ¿y ya está mejor?- Preguntó.

\- Sí, aunque nunca pensé que aparecería con un gato.- Vio la confusión en el rostro de Iván, por lo que le explicó.- Verás, Misifús es cleptómano, y a veces se encuentra de cosas. Me preocupa un poco, ya que no sé de quién sean, y pos ya le pregunté a muchas personas, pero no son de nadie...-

\- Meow.-

Ambos voltearon a ver a Misifús, quién recién entrara a la casa por medio de la puerta para gatos, y comenzó a avanzar para dejar que Kiryl entrara a la vez...

\- _¿Y ese quién es?_ \- Maulló el calico.

\- _¿Amo?_ \- Maulló entonces el gato siberiano al reconocer al rubio de ojos violetas.

\- ¡Kiryl!- Se alzó del sofá, extendiendo los brazos, para cargar a su gato que se echó a correr rumbo a él.- ¿Donde estabas, da? ¡Me tenías muy preocupado!-

\- _¡Amo, amo!_ \- Ronroneaba el gato y le lamía el rostro.- _¡Te extrañé mucho!_ -

Chema y Misifús miraban la tierna escena del reencuentro, sintiéndose ambos contentos por ellos...

\- ¡Ay, gatito bonito!- Cargó a su minino.- ¡Qué cosas!-

Sin soltar al felino, Iván se acercó al moreno...

\- ¡Muchas gracias por cuidar a Kiryl, Chema!- Y posiblemente por la emoción, le soltó un beso en los labios.- ¿Da?-

\- Oh... d-de, de na-nada, Juanito.- Balbuceó, enrojecido del rostro, queriéndose ocultar en algún lado para que no lo viera así.- Es a Misifús a quién tienes qué agradecerle.-

\- Da, cierto.- Y le tomó la patita al calico.- Muchas gracias por encontrar a mi gatito, Misifús. No sé que habría sido de él si no lo hubieras encontrado.-

\- _No fue nada, en realidad, sólo le quité de encima a Collin y a Cazo._ \- Explicó el felino más chico.- _Mi amo fue quién lo curó._ -

Tras un momento de silencio, el ambiente se tornó un poco incómodo...

\- Supongo que ya no vas a hacer nada ahora qué encontraste a tu gatito, ¿verdad?- Apenado, el moreno soltó a su gatito y desviaba la mirada.

\- Da, debo llevar a Kiryl a casa.- Sintió como Misifús se colgaba de su pantalón, pero no le dio importancia.- Debe extrañar sus cosas.-

- _No me quiero ir._ \- Maulló Kiryl, pero los hombres no le prestaban atención.

\- Sí, ya veo.- José María se rascó la cabeza.- Entonces, adiós.-

\- Adiós.- Y se encaminó a la puerta.- Nos vemos mañana.-

\- No.- Iván se detuvo a verlo.- Mañana es mi día de descanso.- Explicó.

\- Da, nos vemos pasado mañana entonces.-

\- Sí, nos vemos.-

El rubio de ojos violetas salió entonces de la casa, y el moreno se sentó en el sofá, pensando en demasiadas cosas...

\- Miau.-

Alzó la mirada y vio que su gato traía un juego de llaves en el hocico. Las tomó y se le quedó viendo fijamente...

\- ¿Y esto?- Se volvió a la puerta al oír que tocaban.- ¿Eh?-

Abrió la puerta y ahí estaba Iván con Kiryl, que se aventó de los brazos de éste y entró corriendo a la casa...

\- No encuentro mis llaves.- Dijo y notó lo que tenía el otro en la mano.- ¿Donde las hallaste?-

\- Misifús.- Y soltó una leve risilla.- Te dije que era cleptómano.-

\- Da.- Y se echó a reír junto con José María. Una vez que cesaran, le preguntó.- ¿No quieres salir a cenar? ¿Conmigo?-

\- ¡Claro!- Contestó de inmediato, y se llevó una mano a la frente.- Es decir, sí, me encantaría ir contigo. Podemos dejar a nuestros gatitos aquí, digo, si no te molesta.-

\- Niet, me sentiría tranquilo si está con sus amigos.-

Tras reírse nuevamente, y que dejaran suficiente agua y comida para los gatos, los dos hombres se fueron de la casa, dejando a los gatos solos...

\- _¿Quién iba a imaginar que nuestros amos ya se conocían?_ \- Se rascó Misifús.

\- _Yo no._ \- Respondió Kiryl.- _Pero se ven muy contentos juntos._ -

\- _Bueeeno, ya no importa._ \- Misifús se sacudió y se estiró.- _¿Qué tal si nos echamos una carrerita por la casa?_ \- Le propuso.

\- _¡Da-miau!_ \- Maulló contento Kiryl y comenzó a jugar con Misifús.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _¡Nos vemos! ;D_


End file.
